


Countdown to a Kiss

by Winchester_with_Wings



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Do Not Translate, F/M, Fluff, Fluff 'n' Smut, Fluff and Smut, Kinda in the Arrow universe, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, New Year's Smut, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut, Star City, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re in Star City on New Year’s Eve. You’ve never had a NYE kiss and as the clock counts down, Barry races to meet you and give it to you. And in the early morning on New Year’s Day, the two of you discover what it really meant to you both because a kiss between you two leads to so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countdown to a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> So I tried to get this out by NYE but I was busy. Better late than never! I hope ya'll like it!
> 
> feedback is appreciated.
> 
> *I don’t own the gifs

 

[Originally posted by imgoingfullnerd](http://tmblr.co/ZFT1Yr1VUZPUo)

  


* * *

Under any other circumstances, there’s no way you could’ve stayed at this 5 star hotel in Star City. And on New Year’s Eve of all nights!

It was all thanks to your friend Felicity Smoak, CEO of Palmer Technologies. Sure you were in town for a conference for your employer, Mercury Labs and going to this New Year’s Eve Party was practically a business obligation, but it was Felicity who had taken you out shopping earlier in the day for a dress and it was Felicity who was footing the bill for your room since you didn’t want to impose on her and Oliver by staying with them. She’d even told you that you could order all the room service and pay-per-view that you wanted–though you’d yet to do that.

You’re sitting in the hotel’s coffee shop, your fingers curled around a steaming drink, and you’re surrounded by several familiar faces. You haven’t interacted with all of them yet but that’s the point of the party tonight, right? You’re not looking forward to it.

How many stuffy scientists were you going to have to fight off for a New Year’s kiss? The only scientists you were interested in spending time with were Caitlin Snow, Cisco Ramon, and Barry Allen. You would’ve much preferred to be back in Central City celebrating with them.

Almost like he knew you were thinking of him, a Skype call pulls up on your laptop sitting in front of you. You accept Barry’s video call and put in your headphones in an attempt for privacy.

It’s 8 am and judging by the way Barry is dressed, he’s still at home; he’s had these last few days of work off and it shows. His hair is a messy bed head sticking up and going in every direction. There’s even a little five o’clock shadow around his mouth and it makes him look a bit rakish. He’s wearing a gray wife beater as a bed shirt and you would be lying if the sight of him and his bared arms didn’t make your heart flutter for a moment.

“Good morning, Y/N! Happy New Year’s Eve!” Even though you’re the one who’s up and dressed, Barry’s enthusiasm and alertness outmatches yours. You wince at the volume of his voice in your ear.  “Oh crap, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” you say, turning the volume down. “Happy New Year’s Eve, Barr”

“How’s the conference going? Meeting any cool people?”

“I’m just glad it’s almost over. Some of these people are just _not interesting_.” You whisper close to your microphone. Barry giggles. “The second they find out I’m from Central City they ask me about the metahumans. If any of us are studying them.” You roll your eyes and Barry laughs some more and rubs the back of his neck, looking sheepish. He takes a deep breath and runs his hands through his hair. It only adds to his adorable bed head. He looks like he’s going to ask you something. “What? What do _you_ need? I knew I wasn’t lucky enough to have you call me for no reason.” You rest your chin in your hand. You’re guilt-tripping him, of course, because you’d do anything for Barry.

“I uh…have some potential leads on a metahuman and I wanted your input,” he mumbles. You put on a show of frustration but you don’t mind. You actually are the person at Mercury Labs who unofficially researches the plausibility of metahumans and their potential abilities. It’s made you a valuable part of Team Flash. So Barry runs the information he has by you and together you determine that the recent string of holiday crimes have been committed by a meta with electricity powers.

“Do you have plans for tonight?” you ask Barry once your metahuman discussion is over.

“Probably just hanging out with everyone at Joe’s. Caitlin is helping Iris plan a little get together. Wish you could be here,” Barry laments. Your smile falters and you shrug.

“Me too.”

“What are you going to do for your New Year’s kiss?” Barry wiggles his eyebrows at you. You blush a bit.

“I’ve never had a New Year’s kiss. Why expect one now?” Barry frowns. You wave it off. “Don’t worry about me. You have fun tonight, okay?” Barry nods.

He signs off with a wink and a promise to call you later. It’s moments like this that make you wonder if Barry is flirting with you intentionally. You mentally tell yourself that your New Year’s Resolution would be to flirt more and maybe finally try to make move a on Barry.

 

* * *

 

This party was _so_ not worth the three hours of getting ready.

You wish you’d just stuck with the plain gray dress you’d brought with you because the shimmering gold satin dress that’s hugging your every curve is wasted at this party. The only saving grace for your night is Felicity with Oliver Queen and one of Felicity’s favorite employees Curtis Holt and his husband, Paul.

Felicity and Curtis are so funny and always correcting each other. It makes your cheeks and sides hurt. You’re worried that your laughing could actually split your dress and at one point you almost roll your ankle in your high heels. Oliver caught you by your elbow. But unfortunately, you can’t hog Felicity because being a CEO means representing your company all the time.

As the night goes on, you become painfully aware of your single status. You’ve noticed how some people from the conference have partnered off for New Year’s kisses and even though you might be sorta lonely, that doesn’t mean you’re going to accept just anyone’s offer for a New Year’s kiss. There have several guys who’ve approached you and shown interest–probably in more than just a kiss but you’ve just done your best to politely turn them down. There’s one guy though who hasn’t taken the hint.

He’s trapped you into another conversation when you’re phone starts to vibrate in your clutch purse. He’s talking about the Flash and all that he’s done for your city and how he wishes _his_ city had a vigilante. He’s been probing you for information and positing his own theories about how the Flash does what he does. He’s strangely close to making sense and you aren’t giving him anything like the answers you actually have.

You pry your phone out of your clutch and speak of the red, leather-clad devil! Barry’s dorky caller ID pic is lighting up your screen. The guy catches your fond smile and asks who is calling you.

“My mother,” you tell him, even though it’s none of his damn business, “excuse me.” You walk away to a secluded corner of the room and answer his call. You notice that it’s 11:45 pm. 15 minutes til midnight. “Shouldn’t you be watching the clock, Mr. Allen?” you ask as your greeting to him. You hear Barry chuckle on the other end of the line.

“I just figured that I should give my friend a call. I wanted to see if she’s drunk yet or if she’s just bored out of your mind?”

“Ding, ding, ding, ding. You are correct,” you say, taking a small sip from a champagne flute you just picked up off a tray. Barry laughs.

“Which one is it?”

“The latter. I never get drunk outside of the comfort of my own city,” you mock him. Barry is one of the few people who knows what you’re like when you get drunk (ridiculously goofy, hyper, and clumsy). So he’d understand why you would control your alcohol consumption. He chuckles.

“Hmph, so how’s the party?”

“It was good when I was with Felicity and Oliver but they’re busy now. And all the guys are creepy. I might need to find a closet to hide in before it strikes midnight,” you joke.

“Are you hiding from someone in particular?” He’s completely serious. Barry tends to have a protective side and you love it when it shows.

“Yeah, Barry, you wouldn’t believe this guy. His name is Simon, and he actually thinks he’s clever when he says ‘Simon says’. He came up to me and said ‘Simon says, you’re gonna have a drink with me.’ Can you believe that?!” Barry clearly can’t because he’s laughing his ass off on the other end. If you’re laughing it’s because Barry’s voice is cracking and high-pitched as he laughs. “Barr, I’m serious, this guy won’t leave me alone. ‘Simon says, he’s gonna give me the best New Year’s kiss ever.’” You lower your voice and make it extra annoying every time you imitate the man whose persistence is on your last nerve. You take another gulp of the bubbly champagne. Barry is silent now.

“Do you want me to come get you? Keep him away from you?” His voice is hard and serious. You close your eyes, take a deep breath and smile, basking in how just the concern in his voice makes you feel safer. You sigh.

“No. It’s okay. I can handle myself. Thank you though, Barry. You’re a great friend.” There’s a moment of silence where that last word hangs. As a question? An invitation? A fact? Nothing but a word?

You look at your phone to see that Barry is still on the phone with you. And it’s almost midnight. 3 minutes to go. You notice out of the corner of your eye that Simon is looking in your direction. You make it a point to turn your back to him and make it obvious that you’re still on the phone.

“Barry? Are you still there?” Another second of silence.

“What are you wearing?” he says in a husky voice. Thinking that he’s joking, you giggle.

“Oh, I look _good_ ,” you say with confidence. “Felicity took me shopping and I got this really fancy gold dress.”

“Like a ball gown?” You can _hear_ the smirk on his face.

“Nooo. It’s tight and short. I’m wearing makeup and heels and everything. You’d hardly recognize me,” you mock yourself.

“Well you sound lovely, Y/N,” Barry says fondly.

“Y/N,” Simon taps you on the shoulder. “It’s almost one minute to midnight. Simon says we’re gonna kiss when the clock strikes zero.”

“Is that him?” Barry growls.

“Yes, one second,” you groan. You turn around to look at Simon and hold up a hand when he moves a step closer to you. “Y/N says that you need to leave me alone because I do not want to kiss you.” You’re blunt because he wasn’t taking your hints the rest of the night. And he actually looks shocked. He walks away. You put your phone back to your ear. “Hey Barry, he’s gone now,” you say proudly. But the line is silent. You look at your screen and find that the call had ended. Did you hang up accidentally or did he?

“Thirty seconds to midnight!” someone calls out. You just lean against the wall and look out the window floor to ceiling window. The party is on one of the top floors of the hotel and it has a great view of Star City. Too bad you’re not sharing the view with anyone, you think bitterly.

The party starts to countdown. “TEN! NINE! EIGHT! …”

A gust of wind disrupts your hair and brings goosebumps to your skin because the air is cold and you know what that draft means.

“FIVE! FOUR!”

“Y/N?” You turn around to see Barry standing there clean shaven and in a navy blazer with a red sweater underneath. His hair is windswept and he’s looking you up and down.

“Barry? What are you doing here?” You’re beaming at him and he’s smiling at you.

“THREE!”

“I wanted to see you,” he explains.

“TWO!”

“So I could give you this.” Barry closes the distance between the two of you and cups your face with one hand while the other holds your elbow, pulling you closer to him.

“ONE!”

Barry leans in and brushes his lips across yours.

While everyone cheers and shares their own quick kisses, one of Barry’s hands moves to your lower back. He splays his fingers across your lower back and pulls you in closer, pressing your body against his. Your arms reach up to wrap around his neck.

Your kiss is actually like three soft kisses. You sigh contentedly into your kiss and Barry’s lips against your seems to hum like he let out a small moan. Barry slowly pulls away, his thumb caressing your cheek. He stares down at you with parted lips. He chews on his bottom lip as he takes a step back.

“Happy New Year,” he whispers. “You–uh–you look amazing.” Barry rubs the back of his neck. He’s getting all flustered and you can’t blame him. Your lips are still tingling. You’re suddenly very aware of how tight your dress is and how short it is; it stops a few inches above your knees and your legs are perfectly tanned and smooth. “So how’s the party now?” Barry takes your hand in his. He tugs on it to make you join the party. Felicity and Oliver spot him and are excited to see him.

“Much better, now that you’re here,” you say, squeezing his hand.

 

* * *

 

Barry and you retreat to your hotel room around 1 am.

Once Barry had caught up with Oliver and Felicity, there hadn’t been much reason to stick around. Especially since Simon kept staring at you two. It was clear that he wasn’t happy to see Barry by your side the whole time.

So the two of you are now holed up in your hotel room…but it’s all innocent.

Barry takes off his blazer and his shoes. You flop down on the bed and stick out your feet.

“Barry, please, these shoes hurt so much. Please be my hero and get them off,” you plead. Barry chuckles and does as you ask. He delicately holds your foot and prys your shoe off. “You’re like my Prince Charming. But in reverse,” you giggle. Barry chuckles and winks at you as he takes of the other heel. As you curl up at the top of the bed, Barry stretches out on the foot of the bed.

The two of you decide to order room service and a pay per view movie. When the food runs out, Barry dashes away to a local gas station for a bunch of junk food. Among the funyuns, beef jerky and candy, Barry grabbed a couple of energy drinks.

He goes to open one and you immediately take it away from him and start chugging it yourself.

“No way. Nu-uh. You cannot have an energy drink.”

“What? Why? It’s already 4 am.” Barry pouts as you finish the can of fizzy energy drink. He pretends to yawn. You stifle a burp.

“You’re already shaking and full of energy,” you explain.

“But how will I stay up?” You’d foolishly challenged Barry to an all nighter and both of you had caught the other one genuinely yawning. You set the energy drink can down on the nightstand and grab a pillow. You bring it down on Barry’s head.

“I’ll hit you with a pillow,” you declare. When you pull the pillow away from Barry’s face, he’s staring at you with a playfully offended face, his jaw hanging open.

“Oh, it’s on!” He starts bouncing on the bed until he’s no longer laying down on his stomach and he’s on his knees. He grabs a pillow and starts whacking you with it. You squeal and try to defend yourself with your lone pillow but your dress is constricting your movements and with one final blow you fall over. You’re right on the edge of the bed and Barry’s bouncing makes you topple off the king size bed. “Oh shit!” Barry moves with ‘Flash speed’ to catch you by grabbing your wrist and your leg. He pulls you back up on the bed. He’s laughing at you but you’re still squealing until you’re finally set right amongst the pillows. Barry ends up halfway on top of your body because you were kicking and your arms were flailing. “I got you. I got you,” Barry chuckles.

“I can’t move! This dress is too tight!” you complain, trying to adjust yourself. Barry quirks an eyebrow and smirks.

“I think you look good in it though. I bet you look even better out of it,” he flirts and your jaw just drops. Barry’s cheeks go red and he looks away, giggling with embarrassment. “Oh god, that was too cheesy.”

“Ha, yeah it was,” you agree and chuckle, even though your own cheeks are flushed and Barry’s body on partly on top of yours is tempting. Barry clears his throat and then crawls off of you. He rubs the back of his head and tugs on the collar of his sweater to cool down.

“So…room service, pay-per-view movies, junk food, and pillow fights. It’s the ultimate hotel room experience. What else do we need to complete the package? How else can we pass the time?” Your question is actually innocent. Barry is fiddling with the hem of the sheets and chewing on his bottom lip.

“I can think of a few things.” Barry looks up at you from under his lashes, his green eyes sparkling with a wickedness you’d only seen for the first time tonight with his other flirty comments.

The corner of your mouth tilts up in a smirk.

“So…are we gonna talk about what happened earlier tonight?” Barry starts to sweep all of the junk food off the bed and onto a chair.

“You mean about me eating your French fries? I thought you were done with them,” he says, referring to your room service meal. You roll your eyes and chuckle, shaking your head. Barry chuckles too. “No, I know what you mean. You wanna talk about that kiss.” You nod as Barry scoots up to sit next to you at the head of the bed.

“You just did it out of pity, huh? Since I told you that I’d never had a New Year’s kiss? And I was at a lame party? And that Simon guy was bothering me?” Barry’s frown deepens the more to spout this supposed logic behind the kiss. You’re even bringing yourself down, convincing yourself that there’s no other reason why Barry would want to be with you.

“Whoa, Y/N, that’s not it at all. I mean…yeah, I wanted to be your first New Year’s kiss…and yes, I wanted to keep that creep away from you but…I’ve wanted to kiss you for weeks…months…I want to be with you.” Barry grins and lets out a deep breath as if a weight has been lifted off his shoulders.

“Really?” You raise your eyebrows in disbelief. Barry puts his hand on your knee to reassure you. It’s not sexual but his hand is so warm on your skin. The idea that he could easily slide that hand up your thigh and under your dress. The yearning and anticipation stirs a fire low in your stomach.

“I was hoping to do the New Year’s kiss in Central City but then this conference thing came up. I decided to stick with the plan though.”

“Of kissing me on New Year’s Eve?” Barry nods as you caress his cheek and your fingers slide into his hair. You tug on his hair and he winces. “And you decided to cut it close and show up with ten seconds to go?” Barry chuckles.

“I have a flair for the dramatics. That’s why I’m a superhero.” He gives you an adorable shrug. You just smile down at him. He’s lying on his side and propped up on his elbow. “Did it pay off?” You cup his cheek and then lean down to press your lips to his.

Barry responds hungrily, inching himself closer and closer to you with each kiss. His hand on your knee does slide up your thigh, but it doesn’t go under your dress. It slides up to your hip. He grips it tightly and urges you to slide down from your seated position, his lips never leaving yours.

Once laying down, Barry rolls his body on top of you. His soft kisses turn into nips, urging you to part your lips. His tongue brushes over your lower lip and you moan. Barry swallows your moan, his tongue dashing in and tangling with yours. One of your legs hooks over his leg, aligning your hips with his. Barry reacts by grinding his hips into you.

Your fingers tangle in his hair, one hand clutching at the nape of his neck. Barry groans, sucking and biting on your lips. He pulls back, his pink lips swollen and slick from your kisses. With both hands, he takes your hands off of him. He raises your arms above your head, crossing your wrists and encircling them with his fingers.

He chews on his lower lip, looking down at you with lust-filled eyes and a confident grin. The one hand that isn’t holding your hands above your head is sliding down your side. His thumb grazes the side of your breast. You arch your back into him, urging him to touch you more. Barry responds by rolling his hips against yours. Even with the dress and his pants in the way, you can feel his arousal. You can feel your own arousal building up, getting hotter and aching with need.

“You really do look so damn beautiful in this dress,” he murmurs against your skin. He’s nuzzling your neck, peppering it with kisses. His hand has cupped your breast and he’s massaging it through the dress and your bra. “I really do want to see you out of it though,” he confesses.

“Then take it off of me, Barry,” you pant, your head rolling from one side to the other. Barry just chuckles.

“I will…eventually.”

His hand releases your wrists but you leave them above your head, allowing yourself to be open and vulnerable to him. Barry’s teeth graze over your collarbone and then he’s kissing the tops of your breasts. His hand moves down to the hem of your dress. His fingers inch under the fabric and start to pull it up your thighs. He stops when he feels the lace of your panties; your dress is no longer covering you below your hips. Barry claims your mouth with a deep kiss as his fingers inch closer and closer to your wet center. He smiles when he feels the dampness that his touches and kisses have elicited.

You allow yourself to be open to him, letting Barry’s body lay between your legs. He looks unsure for only a second as he pulls your panties to the side. You nod, allowing your hands to finally come down and card through his dark brown hair. He slides a finger along your damp slit and when his fingertip brushes over your clit you cry out at the pleasure, your grip on Barry’s hair tightens. He winces at the pain and you let go, settling for digging your fingers into his shoulders.

You grasp at his sweater, desperate to feel more skin. Barry tugs off his sweater and undershirt. It just your dress and his jeans that are in the way now. His fingers return to your wet core where he flicks at your clit a few more times before sliding a finger inside you. You gasp and tense up, your nails digging into his skin.

“Oh my god,” you mumble, turning your head into your pillow. Barry turns your head to face him so that he can kiss you some more as he slowly pumps one, then two fingers in and out of you.

“How does that feel, Y/N? You like that?” he pants. He’s sucking a mark into your neck and his other hand is still touching your breasts. Barry’s fingers pick up speed and his thumb starts to rub your clit. His mouth moves to one of your breasts. His tongue swirls around your nipple and he catches it between his teeth. You’re squirming and desperate to do more.

“Barr, It’s so good. Please,” you keen, “I need more.” Your hands tug at his belt, trying to undo it.

“Yes, Baby. I want more too.” Barry’s fingers pull out of you and he sucks on them for a second before standing up next to the bed. Seeing him just shirtless, stokes the fire in your belly. You’ve wanted Barry so long. And now no more will you have to imagine what he looks like shirtless. Barry starts to unbuckle his pants and your breath hitches in your throat. Barry freezes with his fingers on his zipper… _so close!_

“Wait…Y/N…maybe we shouldn’t be doing this?”

“What? Why?” you protest, genuine disappointment finding itself in your voice and expression

‘’Because you’ve been drinking,” Barry explains. You roll your eyes.

“Energy drinks, Barry. I drank an energy drink. My judgment is not impaired. If anything, it’s just made me more excited. I _want_ this,” you say, resolute. “Now help me out of this dress and make love to me,” you say, trying to be as alluring as possible.

You stretch out your body, arching your back off the bed but keeping your legs bent and parted slightly, teasing him with the further prospect of being between your legs. Barry grins and licks his lips; he finishes undressing. His hard cock springs free and while you can’t take your eyes off of it, Barry hardly seems to notice. He comes to the side of the bed where he’s near you and can help you unzip out of your dress. He peels it away and takes your bra with it so that all you’re left in is your underwear. You’re legs are hanging off the bed and framing his hips. If he decides to stay standing, he’s lined up perfectly.

“You’re gorgeous,” he whispers in a husky voice, reaching out to touch your exposed breasts. His thumbs brush over your peaked nipples. Your whole body is flushed but you can sense that you’re blushing anew with his compliment. Barry beams down at you, his fingers ghosting over your smooth skin, just barely tickling you. When his hands come near your panties, he hooks his fingers into them and begins to pull them off. Your legs come up and together to make it easier for him.

When you’re fully naked, Barry’s eyes roam over every inch of you and you do the same. Barry is so sexy with his lean body and smooth pale skin. You actually reach out and run your fingertips down his pecs to his abs and then you dare to actually grasp his cock. Barry’s breath hitches in his throat as you start to stroke him. His eyes flutter shut and his hands reach into and tangle in your hair. He leans forward to lazily kiss you. He kisses along your jaw and nips at your earlobe.

“I want to be inside you,” he whispers in your ear. You nod, guiding his cock to your entrance. You lay back on the bed and Barry, who’s standing up, wraps your legs around his waist. He runs the head of his cock up and down your slit a few times, slicking it up with your juices before finally starting to push into you. His size is impressive and it takes you awhile to adjust to him. Barry’s brow furrows and his mouth hangs open, baring his teeth. He grunts as he bottoms out, filling you to the hilt. “You’re so tight, Baby,” he groans.

“Mmmn, move for me, Barry. I wanna feel you sliding in and out,” you keen. Barry does as instructed. With his hands firmly grasping your hips, Barry starts to pull out–almost all the way–and then he rolls his hips and slowly thrusts back into you. His thrusting picks up the pace once you’re accustomed to his size.

You’re lying on the bed and Barry’s standing position allows for the perfect angles and leverage. He manages to even lift your hips a few inches off the bed. He’s practically pounding into you making you whimper and moan and say his name over and over as he leads you through your first orgasm. Right when your climax is over, Barry starts to rub your clit and it has you writhing on the bed. Your hips are bucking and grinding yourself down onto his cock and Barry is moaning now too, his head falls back and his eyes squeeze shut.

The pure arousal makes his whole body vibrate with his speed force.

You cry out at the pleasure of his vibrating fingers on your clit. You don’t care if anyone hears you. Barry gets the vibrating under control but still, his fingers on your clit and his hard cock thrusting in and out of you is hitting your g-spot. You feel the coil of a powerful orgasm building up. You’re body is actually tensing up, ready for the explosion which comes right after Barry does. One particularly hard and deep thrust has Barry hunching forward and moaning, spilling himself into you. Your orgasm hits you so hard too that it’s like you can see white lightning behind your closed eyelids.

Your eyes flutter open, blinking several times as your vision blurs and then focuses on the handsome man leaning over you. He’s panting, his skin glistening with a thin sheen of sweat. His lips are dry but he licks them before moving in to give you a tender kiss. He pulls himself out of you, unwrapping your legs from around his waist and then takes a moment to clean you and himself up.

Barry mumbles an apology about not using a condom–he hadn’t been expecting things to go so well–but you tell him that you’re on the pill and that if he’s concerned about it, next time you can use a condom. He smiles to himself when you mention a next time.

“Well our all-nighter isn’t exactly over yet,” he suggests with a wink. You glance at the bedside clock and see that it’s almost 6 am. You two had been making out for quite a while before actually having sex. Also Barry had excellent stamina, which shouldn’t surprise you. Anyways, you two had decided that you’re all nighter would end at 8 am. As you yawn, you realize that it was a stupid idea and that you’re ready to curl up in bed and sleep. You propose the idea to Barry who slides on his boxers and then hands you your underwear. “I’ll be the big spoon,” he offers.

After turning off the lights and wearing nothing but your underwear, you and Barry get under the covers and snuggle. He spoons you and wraps his arms around you. At one point, while trying to get comfortable, he gropes your boobs and giggles.

“I always thought you had an amazing body. And now I get to ravage you whenever I want,” he mumbles in your ear, kissing you right behind it. You roll over in his arms and look up at him.

“Oh really? Whenever _you_ want?”

“Well, I mean…you’re free to do the same to me. I know you want to,” Barry grins. His point being proven instantly by how your hand has been rubbing circles over his abs and your fingers sliding under the waistband of his boxers.

“And do you just want me for my body, Barry?” you ask, half-seriously hoping for a certain answer.

“No, of course not,” he says, rubbing his eyes and yawning. “You’re one of the smartest women I know and you’re incredibly kind and funny…and _sexy_. I like you and want you for so many reasons, Y/N. Number one being that I love you,” he mumbles like he’s not sure he wants you to hear that but you do.

“Wait…you love me?” you ask, looking at him in the dark, you eyes having adjusted properly. Dawn is starting to shine through the window’s curtains, casting a dim glow.

“It was my New Year’s Resolution, that I finally told you how I felt. I figured that now was a good time. Plus that’s one resolution off my list. The second one is to cut down on Big Belly Burger but we know that’s not gonna happen,” Barry chuckles and you can feel it vibrate through his chest where you’re resting your head. You’re silent and Barry seems a bit uneasy. “Is it bad that I said that?” he asks. “Should I have waited? I probably should’ve taken you on a proper date. I’ll make up for that, I promise. I really want to be with you. I’ll do whatever it takes.”

“Barry,” you say, pressing a finger to his lips to shut him up. “I want to be with you too,” you pause, “I love you too.” Barry smiles brightly at you and presses a sweet kiss to your lips.

“So are we…like…together now?” Barry says, sounding like a ten-yr-old boy who’s just had his first kiss. You’re resting your head on Barry’s chest and your eyes are closed. You just nod, snuggling up closer to him.

 

* * *

 

You wake up several hours later, snuggled up in the crook of Barry’s arm. Barry seems to have been awake a little longer than you but you’re use of him as a body pillow kept him from moving.

“Good morning, Sweetheart.”

“G’Morning,” you mumble, kissing Barry’s chest and snuggling into him more.

“Hey, Y/N? How was your New Year’s Eve?” Barry asks and it sounds like he’s smiling–like he’s baiting you.

“The best one ever. I think this year’s gonna be a great year,” you respond, recalling everything that happened last night.

“Good. I think so too. I can’t wait to start the year with my beautiful girlfriend,” Barry speaks fondly, kissing the top of your head. You don’t say anything after that.

You actually fall asleep for another hour or so but the last thought you remember before dozing off and the first thing you remember when you wake up later that day and every day after that is “I love Barry Allen and Barry Allen loves me.”


End file.
